thenobodyvirusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastion Hoffman
Sebastian Hoffman (presently known as Saix) is a astrophysicist who was highly regarded in his field as being one of the most ambitious, forward-moving scientists of his day. He is strongly characterized as being like a noble or a medevil king. He is number VII in the Organization XIII, and is second-in-command to Xehanort. Please note: Saix's real name is spelled Sebastian Hoffman. Not Sebastion Hoffman. As of this time, it is too late to change the name of the page. All references to Sebastian Hoffman will be spelled with an "a", which is the correct spelling. Personality Saix is stern to say the least. He is a natural leader, and can explain and give direction well. To many of the younger members (mainly Roxas and Xion) is very fatherly in persona. He doesn't speak with the intention to threaten, instead choosing to speak softly and with care. He is not known to be forceful in everyday conversation, unlike other members like Axel and Xigbar, who can be a bit over the top. However, when under stress, or presented with the failure of a mission by another memeber, Saix can become a wildly different person. When angered, he becomes violent and threatening, even going so far as to throw a tantrum that usually leaves a trail of devastation behind. The first presentation of this is when Axel and Roxas return from a mission at the New York City Metropoliton Museum of Art. Roxas had made a spectacle of himself, and he had failed to deliver a mysterious package into the pocket of a Senator. Saix had become angry and fightened Roxas with the severity of his voice. He soon realized that he was out of line, and returned to his normal, calm state. The second, more violent presentation of Saix's bi-polarlike behaior happens after Axel imforms him of Sora weilding the Keyblade at Club Heartless, a local nightclub. In this more violent state, Saix calls upon Marluxia, physicaly attacking him and threatening him with death. Afterwards, when Axel returns to Oblivion Labs, he finds that most of the place had been destroyed, including the TV in The Lounge, and Saix's room door is broken. Overall, Saix is relatively calm, but he can burst at any moment, seemigly without provacation. However, these intense moments of violence are uncommon, though very damaging to whoever the victim is. History Even at a young age, Sebastian had been obsessed with the sky. He was always looking at the stars, mapping out constellations and tracking them through the night. By the time he was eleven yeas old, he had mapped out all the constellations, and discovered three stars, all of which had been named after him. When he was thirteen, he recieved a high-powered telescope, which he stayed glued to for most of his teenage years. While in high school, Sebastian took a liking to his science teacher, who was also an avid stargazer. Together, through Sebastian's Frshman, Sophomore, and Junior years, they had discussed a variety of topics that sarted with stars and constellations, to other universes and other, far-away planets. Both men seemed interesting in exploring new frontiers, but Sebastian was much more in depth with it, even going so far as to begin studying astrophysics in his spare time. He passed high school with avarage grades, and imediately went to other astrophysicists to look for internships. He found a job at a planetarium in New York, where he excelled in his studies, discovoring many new planets, moons, and constellations galaxies away. All of his discoveries have gone into a holographic database, which he keeps in his room when he moves to the Organization. Sebastian met Xehanort in the ninties, where Xehanort had set up an appointment to see him. By this time, Sebastian had made quite a name for himself, and was very well respected by his colleagues, though they were intimidated by his ambition. Xehanort instantly made Sebastian his second-in-command, and he became the last of the Six Trusted. Sebastian then dropped his name and adorned Saix. Appearance Saix looks like he his in his late thirties, early fourties. He is still rather youthful looking, but his face is destroyed by a hideous X shaped scar on the bridge of his nose. The origins of this scar have never been discussed within the Organization, but is poked fun of by Axel. It is assumed that the scar came from some sort of altercation between Saix and someone in his field, though it is not clear exactly what transpired. Saix has never spoken about it, and does not see his scar as an impairment. It is something he usually overlooks, choosing to ignore the stares he gets from innocent bystanders. Though the scar makes him intimidating, and his outbursts can be downright terrifying, Saix is a calm, well mannered member of the Organiztion, though he would not hesitate to send Marluxia to reap your guts from your body.